


Moments like this

by ARTs_Ninja_Pal



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Jeff loving father, Kid Fic, toddler Alan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTs_Ninja_Pal/pseuds/ARTs_Ninja_Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was moments like this when Jeff loved being a father.</p>
<p>Fluff. Cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments like this

Stretching his arms out gaining feeling, Jeff Tracy leaned back into his office chair, closing his eyes with a soft sigh only minutes after he jolted awake. Rolling his neck from side to side Jeff stopped when he heard a creak of a door open from within the house.

 

With a slight frown Jeff’s eyes snapped open, quickly glancing towards his watch it read _5:37am._ Leaning forward, rubbing his face Jeff grumbled only to soften with a smile creeping onto his face. A distinct pitter-patter of small feet running towards his office could be heard echoing throughout the house.

 

Within a matter of seconds his office door opened and a small mop of blonde hair made its way into the room with a large teddy bear dragging behind in their right hand. 

 

Waddling up to the front of his fathers’ desk, the small tip of the blonde’s nose rested on the top of his desk and with bright blue eyes staring up at his father, Alan Tracy the youngest of son of ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy, had awoken.

 

“Hello Daddy” the small blonde gave the soft whisper with a small smile.

 

It was moments like this when Jeff Tracy loved being a father.


End file.
